


Gravity Resistant Trees: How To Talk To Cedric Diggory

by scorpiusismypatronus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Agender Character, Agender Neville, Agender Neville Longbottom - Freeform, Asking out on a Date, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Cedric is a nerd, Dorks, Dorks in Love, First Dates, Fluff, How To Ask Out A Longbottom; Cedric Diggory Style, I ship this so hard, M/M, MY SONS, Neville is agender, No Angst, No Smut, Not In a Good Way - Freeform, SHOOK, afab agender character, and im ?, but uses he pronouns, ced does thoq, cedric is a dork, gravity resistant trees, harry is an idiot tbh, harry just didnt notice, i just rly ship this ok, i love him tho i love him, i though t this was a safe town ?, it's lowkey but it's there, its fukcing scary, k these are tags right, neville is a dork, rarepair, the Three Broomsticks, there was a dude with a gun yesterday, they dont use neville's chosen name sometimes, they r both dorks, they were secretly in love, transphobia implied, uh there was a bomb threat at the high school im ??, um, v close to nervous breakdown rn, what a sweetie, why is 'zero gravity sex' a tag on this hellsite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusismypatronus/pseuds/scorpiusismypatronus
Summary: Cedric finally gets around to asking out Neville





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Neville."

 

"Yeah?" Neville turned, surprised at both the older boy talking to him and at the fact that he'd not used Neville's deadname.

 

"About the Gillyweed. You thought of that, right?"

 

"Um... yeah, why?"

 

"That was great. My charm didn't work nearly as well." Cedric leaned against a support beam and rubbed the back of his neck.

 

"Thanks," said Neville. "Did you know that there's a wizard in Nepal who's growing gravity-resistant trees?"

 

" _Cool_! How- okay, you know what? There's a Hogwarts trip tomorrow. You, me, The Three Broomsticks. Promise to tell me about it."

 

"O-okay."

 

Cedric grinned and sauntered away, head held a little higher.

 

Neville watched him go, smiling.


	2. Gravity Resistant Trees: To Charm Cedric Diggory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville and Cedric's first date

"Gravity resistant trees," said Cedric. "Tell me."

 

Neville smiled and settled into his chair. Plants were his favourite subject. "So his name is Alek Kasjanov. He moved to Nepal from Russia at age 3. He's put a ton of charms on apple seeds. It's so cool. When leaves fall off the trees or even whole branches, they just hover. The whole thing floats to the sky. It's amazing."

 

"Woah!" said Cedric. "Has he finished modifying the seeds, or is he still working on it?"

 

"He's still working on it. It's not stopping heavier things from falling -- a girl was killed by a branch falling on her."

 

"Yeah, I can see how that might be a problem. Who was the girl?"

 

"Krishna Kasjanov. His 7-year-old cousin."

 

"Wow... poor girl. Hopefully he fixes it soon." There was a pause. "Well. That got depressing quickly."

 

"Bad habit. Sorry."

 

"No, not your fault. You're great."

 

Neville blushed as his heart soared out of the constraints of his bone and skin and muscle and binder and shirt and off into the sky with the bluebirds.

 

Cedric, he noticed, was blushing too. "Um. So. Tell me about Neville Longbottom."

 

"Like what?"

 

"Anything. Life story, parents, teachers, friends, siblings... Anything."

 

"Well, um, obviously, I'm Neville. I live with my grandmother. She's strict but she's sweet and she makes the best crêpes in the world. Um, I'm friends with Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley and Dean and Seamus. I'm not a girl or a boy, my friend Fred helped me figure that out. Fred Weasley. Professor Sprout and Professor Lupin are amazing. I'm terrified of Snape."

 

"The crossdressing incident."

 

"You know about that?!"

 

"Everyone in the school knows." Cedric sipped his butterbeer and smiled. "I'm terrified of him too, don't worry."

 

"I thought that had blown over!"

 

"Apparently not." Cedric smiled. It was like sunlight.

 

"Oh well. At least I tried."

 

"True. Snape is so creepy, though."

 

"Honestly." Neville took a drink of his butterbeer.

 

"I think it's brave. You face your worst fear every day. I'm not at all surprised you're a Gryffindor."

 

Neville grinned wider than any magical tree could ever make him.


End file.
